Falling For The Little Sister
by ronnies gurl
Summary: Harry goes to the Burrow for the last month of summer vacation before returning to Hogwarts. Over the summer,he develops feelings for Ginny,which eventually turn into more.(harry is going into 7th year. I'm going to pretend that the 5th book doesn't exist
1. Fixing The Roof

I don't own anything but the plot. JK Rowling takes credit for everything, being the mastermind that she is. I'd appriciate reviews, though please not flames. This is my first lengthy fic, so I'm not too sure what I'm doing! lol. Thanks! --Amie (I appoligise for it being so short. They get a little bit longer as they go on. I'll post the next chapter after a few reviews!)

****

**Falling For The Little Sister**

Fixing The Roof

Harry had been sent to repair the roof by his Aunt Petunia. He wasn't at all pleased with this, although he did it anyway. He realized that if had any hopes of a dinner, her would have to finish the roof.  
  
"Don't see why she can't just hire professionals." Harry mumbled to himself as he nailed a new shingle down in place of an old, rotted one.  
  
"She just wants to make me miserable. It sure is working!"  
  
Harry cried out in pain as he hit his thumb with the hammer. It was probably the tenth time that he had done that as a result of focusing his thoughts elsewhere.  
  
He was sweaty, tired and sore. All he wanted to do was lie down in some shade with a bottle of ice cold water and fall asleep.  
  
Harry sighed. There was no use wishing for things to happen. Nothing could change the fact that Harry still had to repair over half of the roof. Except perhaps a letter from on of his best friends requesting that he come and stay for the rest of the summer.  
  
Harry almost cheered out loud as he read Ron's letter that the Weasley's owl had just delivered.  
  
_Hey Harry! How are you holding up with the muggles? Alright I hope. And if not, then this letter may come as a miracle to you. I (well, my whole family really) was wondering if you'd be able to stay with us for the rest of the holidays. Mum says that we can do whatever we want ("within reason Ronald!") so long as it isn't dangerous. That means we could play quidditch all day long if we wanted to! Well, I'd better end now. Mum's making me clean my room before Hermione gets here. (She's staying for the rest of the summer too) Go and ask your Aunt and Uncle about coming and then reply back with Errol. Goodbye!  
  
--Ron Weasley  
  
p.s. Ginny says hi. _

_p.p.s. Fred and George also say hi._

_p.p.p.s. my whole bloody family says hi!!!!!  
_  
Harry laughed as he read the last bits of Ron's letter. He decided to finish the roof and then go and ask if he could go to Ron's. He figured it would help make them say he could go. So, he grabbed his hammer again, and began nailing more shingles down.


	2. Gaining Permission

Once again, I only own the plot! Thanks for reviewing softballtitan009 !!! lol. Enjoy! (and again, I appoligise for the length!) --Amie

**Falling For The Little Sister**

Gaining Permission

Harry nailed the last shingle down on the roof and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He then took off his shirt, as it was doused in sweat. Harry's arms and stomach were covered in muscles that would make girls swoon, although not enough to make them sick. Although Harry wasn't aware, he was turning into a very good looking young man.  
  
Harry gathered up the materials and headed over to the ladder to get down. Going down was easy for Harry. He had great balance from flying on a broom so much, and so the ladder was no trouble at all even with things in his arms.  
  
Once on the ground, Harry went into the backyard to put the materials away in the shed. After that, he decided to go and take a shower before asking if he could go to Ron's. He assumed that they would be happy he did this, because he was currently smelling like a rotting pig.  
  
After he showered, he walked downstairs with Ron's letter in his hand. His aunt and uncle were sitting in front of the television watching the evening news. They didn't so much as glance up as Harry entered the room.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and started to talk.  
  
"Umm, Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?"  
  
Their heads snapped up as he started to speak to them.  
  
"What do you want boy? Hurry up and spit it out, we haven't got all day!" Vernon spat this out while Petunia glared at Harry.  
  
"Well, while I was fixing the roof, I got an ow..er, letter from my friend Ron. He asked me to come and stay with his family for the rest of the summer. Can I please go?"  
  
Uncle Vernon stared hard at him. He finally spoke.  
  
"That red-haired boy? With all those freckles? Dirty clothes?"  
  
Harry clenched his fists at the last comment, but forced himself to answer.  
  
"Yes. He was at King's Cross Station when you picked me up."  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I'm going to let you go. I want you to stay here and help with work around the house."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"I just fixed your stupid roof!"  
  
"Don't talk to me in that tone! You ungrateful little brat! No! You CAN'T go!"  
  
Harry knew just what to do and say. He put on a calm expression and said, "Fine. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and write a letter to my **godfather**."  
  
That was all it took to change his uncle's mind.

Please Review! Thanks!

And a question, should i double space so that it's easier to read? Yes or no? lol


	3. Reply to the Reply

I own the plot, and that is it. The rest is JK Rowlings. Sorry these are so short, I'm trying to make them longer (which I think that are getting) and I hope that it starts to get more interesting! --Amie

**Falling For The Little Sister**

Reply to the Reply

Harry ran up the stairs to his tiny bedroom after Uncle Vernon finally agreed to him going to the Weasley's. He was thrilled with the fact that he would be spending the last month of summer vacation with his two best friends. Not only that, but he would be free of the Dursley's for another year! That by itself was a cause for celebration.  
  
Harry quickly scribbled a reply back to Ron's invitation.  
  
_Ron,  
They said yes! I can't wait to get there! When and how should I come? Please reply back quickly!  
--Harry p.s. I say hi to everyone also  
_

A full day had passed since Harry had replied to Ron. Harry had mowed the lawn, washed the car, weeded the gardens, and even done the laundry. It seemed his aunt and uncle were determined to make him work extra hard before he left.  
  
Harry was lying down on his bed when Errol came back with Ron's reply.  
  
_Harry, Mum says that you should come tonight. She's going to send Dad over in a car to get you. I'm trying to talk her into letting me go with him. He should be at you place around 7:30. Make sure you have all you Hogwarts stuff (says Mum) . See you soon mate!  
-Ron  
_  
Harry looked at his watch when he finished reading. It was 6:43! He only had three quarters of an hour to pack!  
  
He ran downstairs to tell his aunt and uncle the plan.  
  
"Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia! I just got R-"  
  
"Shut up! Can't you see we're trying to watch the news? You little prat. Learn some manners. Don't they teach them at your freak school? No, I suppose they wouldn't." Uncle Vernon snarled, clearly frustrated at being interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon. Um, my friend Ron just wrote me back. He said that his father will be driving over tonight to pick me up. He's be here in about 45 minutes."  
  
Vernon looked up as Harry said this.  
  
"Driving eh? Didn't know you freaks could drive. Well, he's not coming inside, nor are we going to the door to talk to him. And you'd better hope he knows how to act. Because if he doesn't..." Uncle Vernon grimaced at the thought of Mr. Weasley coming up to his front door in bright purple robes, carrying a broomstick.  
  
"Don't worry. He knows how to act around mu- normal people." Harry hated to call people that, but it was the only way to keep his uncle even slightly happy.  
  
"Fine. You can stand outside and wait for him. We'll be waiting for you to leave from inside."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go upstairs and pack now."  
  
Harry turned out of the room and went to start his packing up in his room. He needed to make sure that he had everything he would need for the next year. Good thing he didn't have too many possessions.  
  
Harry finishes packing with 5 minutes to go until Mr. Weasley would be there. He took his things downstairs, yelled "g'bye!" to his relatives, and walked out the door waiting for Arthur Weasley to pull up and take him away.


	4. Ginny Has Grown Up

JK Rowling owns all, with the exception of the plot. I'm not going to bother putting this in anymore. We all know that there is no way I could have created the characters. Well, this is one a little longer. Please Enjoy and Review!!!!!!! --Amie

**Falling For The Little Sister**

Ginny Has Grown Up

Once outside, Harry decided to sit down. He set his things beside him and looked down the end of Privet Drive hoping for a glance of red hair.  
  
Five minutes later, that's what Harry saw. And it wasn't just one head, but two. Ron had been allowed to come after all.  
  
The shiny hunter green car pulled up right in front of where Harry sat. He couldn't help but grin as he watched Arthur and Ron struggle with the seat belts. Just as he was about to get up and help them, the back car door opened and a pair of legs swung out.  
  
Harry looked up and was sure that his eyes were popping out of his head. There stood Ginny Weasley, looking more like a young woman than Harry could ever have imagined.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked dumbly.  
  
She giggled. "Yes Harry. It's me. How are you?"  
  
Harry continued to stare, but managed two words. "Good. You?"  
  
Before she could answer, the front door opened and out stepped Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Harry! So good to see you again! Shall we put your stuff into the trunk? Or would you like it on the seat next to you?"  
  
"The trunk is fine Mr. Weasley. It's good to see you again too."  
  
Ron suddenly came around the side of the car, and Harry was sure he had heard him mutter, "Bloody car."  
  
"Hey Ron!" Said Harry, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Hey yourself Harry." Ron replied, returning the greeting.  
  
They all stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Mr. Weasley spoke startling them all.  
  
"So!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Shall we get going?"  
  
"Alright." Said Harry, grabbing his trunk and heading towards the back of the car. Mr. Weasley and Ron followed him with his remaining things while Ginny climbed back into the car.  
  
Just before the boys got into the car, Ron grabbed Harry's arm and whispered, "Hope you don't mind sitting in the back with Ginny. She begged Mum to let her come. Dunno why though."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem." Answered Harry.  
  
They got into the car, bucked their seatbelts (Ron with some difficulty), and started back towards the Burrow.  
  
Ginny was looking out the window, Ron was humming to himself, and Harry was just thinking. He suddenly thought to ask where Hermione was.  
  
"Hey Ron, you mentioned Hermione was coming?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, she'll be here tomorrow morning. Her parent's are going to drive hre over."  
  
"Okay." Said Harry.  
  
They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Although Harry would occasionally feel someone's eyes on him, and would look over at Ginny to find her staring at him. Each time this happened, Ginny would look quickly away, blushing, and Harry would look at what she was wearing.  
  
She had on a light blue sundress, with large white flowers all over it. The dress had little straps holding it up, and a ruffle along the bottom. Finally, she had little white thongs on her feet to complete her look.  
  
Harry rather liked it...


	5. Apples Can Be Used As Quaffles

Please Review! I'm going to keep working on the story and will post again as soon as I finish another chapter! --Amie

****

**Falling For The Little Sister**

Apples Can Be Used As Quaffles

Harry and the three Weasleys were on the way back to the Burrow. It had been a fairly long car ride, but not too bad. They were all anxious to get out of the car and stretch.

Harry looked up when Ron spoke.  
  
"Finally." He said, while looking out the window at the Burrow which was not visible over a small hill. "Harry, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Umm... Why don't we take my stuff upstairs to your room, and then, I dunno, go flying?"  
  
"Brilliant! I was kind of hoping to try out for Keeper this year. Could you maybe throw some apples or something at the hoops for me to try and save?" said Ron.  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Of course Ron. Anything to help my best friend get onto the team!"  
  
"Thanks! Hey Gin? You wanna come to? You and Harry can practice playing Chasers."  
  
"I'll be there!" Cried Ginny from the back seat, beside Harry.  
  
Mr. Weasley stopped the car on the long dirt driveway. "Everybody out!" he yelled.  
  
They all climbed out of the car and started towards the house.  
  
"Um boys? Forgetting anything?" Chuckled Mr. Weasley from the back of the car.  
  
Harry and Ron turned around and ran back to the car. They grabbed Harry's stuff and hauled it up to Ron's room. Once there, Ron yelled to Ginny, "Gin, grab your broom and meet us in the back."  
  
They heard her answer, though quite faintly, "Alright!"  
  
Harry grabbed his Firebolt, and Ron his Cleansweep. They ran out into the backyard to find Ginny already there with her broom in hand. She grinned as the two boys sprinted over to her. They were completely out of breath, so Ginny spoke.  
  
"You two sure are slow. I managed to change and **walk** down here before you two."  
  
"Sorry" panted Harry.  
  
"No problem. So, shall we head up?" she asked. The two boys nodded at her.  
  
"Good. Ron, you fly over to the hoops, and Harry come with me."  
  
The boys nodded again, and did as they were told.  
  
Harry was lead by Ginny over to a bucket of apples. He looked at the bucket, then to Ginny, then to the bucket, then back to Ginny who was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?" she said this with concern although her eyes were laughing at him.  
  
"No, but what are we getting apples for?"  
  
Ginny continued to look at Harry and sighed. "Do you not remember the conversation we had in the car? You and me are going to play chasers, and Ron keeper. We'll use the apples as the quaffle. That way, Ron can practice saving goals."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then it all came back to him.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, let's get going then!"  
  
Harry and Ginny dragged the bucket over and took off, each carrying an apple. They fired shot after shot at Ron, and he continued to save nearly all of them.  
  
After two hours of practicing, the sun had almost completely set. The three landed and headed back towards the house.  
  
When they got inside, the found three plates and a note telling them just to heat up their dinner and go right to bed.  
  
They ate, cleared their dishes, and headed up to their rooms.  
  
Ginny turned into her room as they passed her door.  
  
"Night Ron, Harry."  
  
Ron grunted in reply, but Harry turned around and said "Goodnight Ginny."  
  
She smiled at him and turned into her room. Harry headed up to Ron's room feeling very happy.  
  
That night, he slept better than he ever had before. His dreams had been filled with a beautiful red-haired girl.


	6. Shrieks of Surprise

Falling For The Little Sister  
Shrieks of Surprise  
  
Harry and Ron woke up to shrieks the next morning. Neither had any idea what was going on, so they both ran downstairs after throwing on a t-shirt (A/N- they were sleeping in their boxers.).  
  
When they reached the main floor, all they had to do was follow the voices to discover the cause of all the shrieking. Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table looking at some pictures that Hermione had obviously brought with her.  
  
Neither of the girls had looked up when the boys had entered the kitchen, so Ron felt the need to make his and Harry's presence know.  
  
"Ahem." Ron pretended to clear his throat.  
  
Both girls looked up and Hermione's face broke into a grin. She got op quickly from the table and rushed over to the boys while exclaiming, "Ron! Harry! It's so good to see you!"  
  
She pulled them into a quick group hug, and then pulled back while looking them both up and down.  
  
"You're both so tall! My little boys are growing up!" Hermione pretended to wipe away a tear with Ginny giggled hysterically.  
  
Harry and Ron's faces turned red in embarrassment but soon, they too were laughing.  
  
Once they had managed to calm down, Hermione and the boys walked over the table and sat down with Ginny.  
  
Harry remembered why he and Ron had woken up and decided to ask the girls about it.  
  
"I've got a question for you two." He said while looking at Hermione and Ginny. "Why were you shrieking just before we came down?"  
  
Ginny answered him. "Well two reasons actually. First, Hermione scared the bajeezers out of me when she came through the fireplace, which ended up scaring her too. Then she came over and started to show me pictures of her new baby cousin. He's so cute!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Girls and babies. Go figure."  
  
"What was that Ron?" Asked Hermione while trying not to laugh at his facial expression.  
  
"Nothing." Said Ron quickly. "I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things."  
  
Harry thought about a world in which Hermione heard things. It just wasn't right.  
  
They all laughed and then looked up as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione! Harry! It's wonderful to have you here. I do hope you're enjoying yourselves."  
  
"Oh , of course Mrs. Weasley. And thank you for the dinner last night." Said Harry.  
  
"No trouble at all dear. You three looked like you were having fun outside so I just left you to it. Oh! I have to tell you before I forget. Arthur is taking you to the beach for the day. You'll be traveling by floo as it's quite far away."  
  
"Is it the beach we went to when we were little Mum?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes it is Ginny dear. Now, I'll make you some breakfast while you go get ready. Alright?"  
  
Four heads nodded in understanding, and they left to go upstairs just as Mrs. Weasley had told them to do. (A/N- Hermione's stuff had already been brought up.)  
  
They all dressed with their swimsuits underneath their clothes and went back downstairs carrying towels over their shoulders. Ginny and Hermione were giggling and blushing about something, but the boys had no idea what.  
  
Walking back into the kitchen, they saw four bagels on the table waiting for them. They each started to eat while waiting for Mr. Weasley to come down.  
  
When he entered the kitchen, Ron and Harry saw that Fred and George were right behind them. The twins grinned at the boys, and then at the girls.  
  
Mr. Weasley suddenly clapped his hands together and said, "Right, so who would like to go through first?"  
  
Fred and George volunteered and were soon gone. Harry went next, with the rest soon to follow. They were ready for some fun in the sun!  
  
Wow... what a cheesy ending to that chapter eh? Lol. Well, I kind of like this one, although it is also short. It's hard to keep writing, as I'm doing most of it in class (don't tell! Lol) Um, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please let me know how it is! Thanks, Amie 


	7. Bathing Suits Galore

** Falling For The Little Sister**

Bathing Suits Galore  
  
Getting to the beach was not fun. Harry had been landed on by Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He had fallen and not gotten out of the way in time.  
  
"Ow!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing still in the fireplace? We've got to move! Ron and Hermi--" but she didn't get to finish what she was going to say because someone else had come through.  
  
"Ow!" Yelled Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Ginny? Harry? What are you d--" but at that moment, Ron came through.  
  
"Ow!" The three shouted together.  
  
"Umm, why are you all still in the fireplace?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't bother. Let's just move before dad comes." Said Ginny.  
  
"You don't have to worry about dad Gin. He's apparating here."  
  
And indeed he was. He took one look at the four in the fireplace, and burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you kids doing all piled in the fireplace like that?" he asked them still laughing.  
  
"We were having a party Dad." Said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Mr. Weasley? I think we might need some help please." Said Hermione politely.  
  
"Oh course. Here."  
  
He pulled them out with a bit of difficulty. Each of them stood and began dusting themselves off. They were slightly frustrated at being stuck like that. Harry was the most embarrassed though. His face was flaming red. It was his fault really that they had all gotten stuck.  
  
After getting out of the fireplace, they left to go outside. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. (A/N- They floo'd to some random shop. Not important.) They walked along the street, barely seeing Fred and George up ahead.  
  
"Wow. What a perfect day for the beach!" Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I know!" Said Ginny. "We're going to get such awesome tans! Wanna run to the water?"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They passed their stuff off to Ron and Harry who had stopped in wonder as to how book-worm Hermione and little Ginny could get so excited about getting tans and going to the beach.  
  
Mr. Weasley noticed this and said to the boys, "They're girls. You'll get used to it."  
  
He then walked on with Ron and Harry following him still wondering when the girls had changed.  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the beach. It looked like miles and miles of sand. They looked around and finally spotted the girls. They started walking towards them. A few feet away, their jaws dropped. Ginny and Hermione were going to get a tan alright. They barely had anything on! Sure, the boys had seen them in bathing suits before, but nothing like this! The girls had on little bikinis!  
  
Ron stared at Hermione in her lavender bikini that tied up at the back. He was sure that if he didn't look away soon, he would start to drool.  
  
Harry meanwhile was transfixed by Ginny who was wearing a dark green bikini with a swirls all over it in a lighter green. He too was amazed with what she was wearing and how good she looked. He decided right then that he would get to know Ginny better as she had obviously changed in more than one way. (A/N—no, Harry isn't a jerk or anything like that. He's also realized what a nice person she is etc.)  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked up at the boys and Ginny said "Are you guys just gonna stand there?"  
  
They shook their heads no and put their stuff down (along with the girls')  
  
Hermione asked them all if they wanted to go swimming. They did, and went into the water thinking only of ways to dunk the others under.

Please Review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! You're the reason that I keep posting more! lol. Thankies and huggies! --Amie


	8. Nikki Lake

**Falling For The Little Sister**

Nikki Lake

After a long hour of splashing around in the freezing water, they decided to get out. Ron and Harry were still in awe of the girls' bathing suits, but were managing to hide it very well.  
  
The girls were doing something of the same manner. Their eyes had popped out of their sockets when the boys had taken their shirt off. Ron and Harry had very well defined stomached and biceps.  
  
Both girls had to exercise extreme control so as not to stare at them the whole time.  
  
When out of the water, Ron and Harry decided to go and buy drinks at the snack bar for themselves and the girls. Since they were at a muggle beach, they had to use muggle money which Mr. Weasley had so kindly brought just for that purpose.  
  
On the way to the snack bar, they had seen Mr. Weasley walking along the shore line collecting rocks. They had also seen Fred and George chatting with two pretty brown-haired girls. Fred would occasionally wink at the one closest to him, causing her to blush and giggle. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes at this.  
  
The boys finally made it to the line and found that everyone else at the beach seemed to want a drink also.  
  
Ron sighed and turned to Harry. "Well, what should we do while we're waiting?"  
  
It was as if by magic that someone appeared beside them. (A/N—that or someone was just coming to get into line! XD ) Someone with blond hair, grey-blue eyes and wearing a skimpy white bikini.  
  
"Hey." She said to them with her eyes looking at their muscular stomachs.  
  
"Hi." They said back to her looking a little bit south of her eyes.  
  
She giggled and said, "I'm Nikki. Nikki Lake. Are you boys from around here?"  
  
They shook their heads no.  
  
"Me neither" She replied. "So, do you two cuties have names?"  
  
Harry stuttered. "Uh.. Y-yes?"  
  
Nikki flashed him a smile. "So, are they then?"  
  
Ron answered her. "I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hello Ron Weasley." She practically purred. "And does you adorable friend here have a name as well?"  
  
"Yeah, he's Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, does Mr. Harry Potter want to come for a walk with me?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to go, but he had no idea how to say no to the girl.  
  
Luckily for him, Hermione and Ginny walked up right then.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Ginny cheerfully.  
  
Nikki saw Harry smile and Ginny and sneered. She then leaned closer to the girls and hissed, "Back of bitches. They're mine."  
  
Hermione looked disgusted that someone she didn't know would talk to her like that. Ginny however took action.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just walk up to people and claim them! And for your information, this is **my** brother here." She prodded Ron with her finger. "And **he** is best friends with Harry and her!" This time she pointed at Hermione. "So, I suggest that you just walk away right now." Ginny paused, waiting for an answer.  
  
"No. I think I'll stay right here thanks." Spat out Nikki.  
  
Nobody had any time to stop Ginny as she reached over to the girl and slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"Goodbye." Ginny said evenly as Nikki ran off clutching her cheek.  
  
They stood in silence until Hermione said "Right, well, why don't we just forget the drinks and go for another swim?"  
  
"Sounds good" Said Ron.  
  
Just before they headed back into the water, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and whispered to her "Thanks for that back there Gin. I didn't know what to do. I really appreciate it." And with that he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
Ginny stood still for a moment as she watched Harry run into the water behind Hermione and Ron. The put her hand up to her cheek and whispered to no one but herself, "You're welcome Harry."  
  
They ended up swimming until it was time to go, at which point Mr. Weasley called them out of the water to come and dry off.

Merci beacoup to all of those who have reviewed this story. I love you all! Lol. XD I hope that you're enjoying this, because I'm putting in a lot of work to get the chapters written and typed in to the comp. Again, I'm sorry that they are so short, but I think they're getting a little bit longer as the chapters progress. Keep Reviewing! Thanks, Amie


	9. More Than A Friend?

**Falling For The Little Sister**

More Than A Friend?  


After Mr. Weasley asked them to get out of the water, they ran around on the beach playing a mini game of tag in attempts to dry off faster. They ended the game when Ron ran straight into a large old man. He was so angry at Ron that he chased him a ways down the beach. Ron recovered from shock eventually.  
  
When they stopped, they went back over to Mr. Weasley who announced that they needed to go home in order to be back in time for dinner. He hinted to the four teens that they would all enjoy it, but none of them caught on. Not even Hermione.  
  
They all started walking back towards the shop they had arrived in. When they got over to the fireplace, Mr. Weasley sent Fred and George through first. They were followed by Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ron arrived last without any problems.  
  
A little pop announced that Mr. Weasley had just apparated home. He told the kids to go upstairs and change for dinner. Fred and George stayed behind for a moment so that their dad could speak with them.  
  
"Now boys, I'm just telling you now, so you will know for later. Your mother is packing the others a picnic for dinner tonight. You'll not be bothering them, is that understood?"  
  
They nodded and Fred said, "Not to worry dad, we were going to go out and look for a flat tonight anyways. Ever since the other one flooded, Angelina and Alicia have been down out necks to find a new one."  
  
"So we won't be here at all for dinner, let alone to pester out dear little siblings and their friends." Finished George.  
  
"Alright. You'd better get going then. Good luck with the search."  
  
Fred and George disapperated from the room and Mr. Weasley walked away to find his wife.  
  
Up in Ginny's room, her and Hermione were trying to decide what to wear for dinner. They had each secretly wanted to impress one of the boys.  
  
Hermione had chosen to wear a light yellow sundress that went down to just passed her knees and flared out a little bit at the waist. Ginny chose a light pink skirt that reached her knees, with a plain white tank top that showed off her curves.  
  
They stood together in front of a mirror and decided that they looked pretty good.  
  
"So, do we go downstairs now or wait to be called?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Wait to be called." Answered Ginny.  
  
"Alright. Until then... What did you think about that blonde girl at the beach who was chatting with Ron and Harry?" Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Exclaimed Ginny. "She was horrible! I felt so sorry for Harry. He looked so uncomfortable!"  
  
"Um, Gin?" Hermione asked quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure..." Ginny said with slight apprehension.  
  
"You have to answer me truthfully okay?"  
  
"Of course Hermione. I would never like to you."  
  
"Thanks Ginny. Well, um, do you like Harry?"  
  
Ginny stood right up and with a look of terror on her face said, "Why? You don't like him do you?!"  
  
"Calm down Ginny! No, I don't like him. Anymore than a friend that is. But do you like him?"  
  
"As a friend yeah."  
  
"As **more **than a friend?"  
  
"Um, well, maybe?"  
  
"Do you or don't you Gin?"  
  
"Yeah I do. But you can't say anything!"  
  
"I won't. I promise." Spoke Hermione.  
  
Ginny suddenly grinned. "Hey, Hermione? Do you like my brother?" She asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"Yes." Mumbled Hermione. "And don't you dare say anything either!"  
  
"I promise!"  
  
Right then they heard Mrs. Weasley call them down for dinner.  
  
When the girls entered the kitchen, they saw that Harry and Ron were already there. Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled. Ginny blushed and then smiled back at him.  
  
"Now," started Mrs. Weasley. "for dinner I've packed you four a picnic. You're not to go off the property though. And you have to be back before it's dark. Understood?"  
  
They chorused "Yes Mrs. Weasley." and "Yes Mum."  
  
"Good. There's a blanket in the basket for you to sit on." She handed the basket to Ron.  
  
"Off you go then. Be careful and have fun!"  
  
The four of them walked away from the house to find a good spot to lay out the blanket and eat.

Alrighty, hopefully this will work, I'm fixing up this chapter, and hoping that it will just replace the old one. All I did was make a few spelling changes. So, thanks to my beta, Laelena, for doing that for me. Hope you enjoy the rest of it! -- Amie


	10. The Sweetest Thing

**Falling For The Little Sister**

The Sweetest Thing

Ron and Hermione were walking up ahead of Harry and Ginny debating where they should have their picnic.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! We cannot have the picnic in the middle of the forest! It'll get dark and we'll get lost!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't want to sit beside the lake!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because, because, because I'll be tempted to jump in!"  
  
Hermione stared at him with no expression on her face. She then spoke in a voice so calm it was eerie. "That has got to be one of the stupidest things that you've ever said."  
  
Ron glared at her. "Why is it so stupid? I don't want to be tempted to jump in!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fine. If we're not going to be eating at the lake or in the forest, where are we going to eat?"  
  
Harry interrupted them and suggested that they just spread the blanket out somewhere on the field.  
  
They all agreed, and spread it out. Once they were seated, they began taking food out of the basket. There were fruits, vegetable, sandwiches and all different types of desserts. Ron made to grab a brownie, but Hermione swatted it away.  
  
He snarled at her, but picked up a roast beef sandwich. Harry and Ginny both laughed at them, but shut up when they were glared at by the two.  
  
"Um Ginny? Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked her while looking scared of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"S-sure Harry. Let's go." She stood up and pulled him by the arm. "We'll be back soon guys." She said to the other two who were both looking up at them.  
  
"Bye!" Called Harry as he and Ginny both disappeared behind a hill.  
  
Once out of sight, Harry and Ginny both burst into peals of laughter.  
  
"Did you see their faces?" Harry managed to say between breaths.  
  
"Yeah, it looked like they were trying to catch flies in their mouths! They were so surprised that we left them!" said Ginny while giggling.  
  
They started to calm down after a few more minutes. When no more laughter was heard, Harry turned to Ginny with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"I meant what I said earlier today. I really do appreciate how you stood up for me and Ron today. I didn't have any idea what to do." He continued.  
  
"It's no problem Harry. I didn't really do much."  
  
"Maybe not, but it still helped."  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"That's not all I wanted to say to you Ginny." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oh?" Was all Ginny could manage to say.  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry." Harry paused. "Ginny, I'm sorry for ignoring you in the past. I'm sorry that I never took the time to get to know you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Ginny felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Never had she thought that Harry Potter would apologize to her. Especially for something like not talking to her.  
  
Harry continued without looking up. "So, I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I'd like it if I could get to know you. If we could be friends? Of course, I'll understand if you don't want to. I have been pretty rude in the past."  
  
He looked up at her and saw the tears on her face. He thought that he had said something wrong.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you upset."  
  
"Oh Harry." Sighed Ginny while trying to wipe away her tears. "I'm not upset Harry. I'm just crying because that's the sweetest thing anyone's said to me."  
  
Harry looked doubtful. "Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really." She confirmed. "Now come here."  
  
He walked over to her and she pulled him into a huge hug. After a minute, she let go and said, "Well, I think that was enough crying for one day."  
  
Harry smiled up at her.  
  
She continued talking. "Why don't we go back to my brother and Hermione to make sure they're not trying to kill one another."  
  
"Sounds good." Answered Harry.  
  
So they both started walking back, each thinking in their heads how lucky they were.

So, this is the 10th chapter. Hopefully I'll have the 11th up tomorrow. Thanks sooooooooooo much to everyone who's reviewed! It's so awesome! You make me feel so loved! lmfao. Yeah, thanks! --Amie


	11. Friends And Benefits

**Falling For The Little Sister**

**Friends And Benefits**

Harry and Ginny arrived back to find that Ron and Hermione weren't trying to kill each other. It turned out they were doing quite the opposite. They were sitting side by side talking about their up-and-coming year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny and Harry exchanged looks at this but said nothing. They sat down, and finished their meal in silence.  
  
Heading back to the Burrow after dinner was a quick walk. Upon entering, they thanked Mrs. Weasley, and went up to their rooms.  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat on the bed where they had been just a few hours ago. Ginny was thinking about Harry and how he had asked her to walk with him. She was so deep in thought that she forgot Hermione was sitting beside her.  
  
A giggle startled Ginny from her thoughts. She turned and saw that it had been Hermione.  
  
She laughed again and said to Ginny, "You're so deep in thought, and you keep blushing!"  
  
"I do?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"You do. Are you thinking about Harry?"  
  
Ginny blushed again and nodded her head yes.  
  
"What did Harry want to go for a walk for?" Questioned Hermione in a suggestive tone.  
  
"He wanted to apologies to me." Ginny answered right away.  
  
Hermione hadn't expected her to say that, but tried to look as though it were nothing out of the ordinary. "Did he? For what?"  
  
"For ignoring me and not taking the chance to get to know me these past few years." She sighed. "He's so sweet. And then he said that he'd like to be friends and get to know the new me." She finished.  
  
"Friends with benefits?" Asked Hermione in an innocent voice. She was answered with a pillow in the face.  
  
"I think **not** Ms. Granger!"  
  
The girls both broke into fits of laughter and stayed up for part of the night talking about random things.

* * *

3 weeks passed with the four teenagers getting along splendidly. (With the occasional argument between Ron and Hermione.)  
  
Mrs. Weasley came up to them one morning. "Alright you four, we're going to Diagon Alley today. We have to buy all of your things for the school year. So, go get ready quickly and we'll be on our way."  
  
Harry and Ron had gotten ready in a little under 10 minutes. Half an hour later, they were still waiting for the girls.  
  
"It'll be a miracle if they come down at all." Ron said after seeing the look of boredom on Harry's face. "They're girls mate. Face it. No matter how quickly we're ready we'll still have to wait for them."  
  
Harry sighed and looked up at the stairs as if willing the stairs as if willing the girls to come down.  
  
It worked. Ginny's long, slender legs were visible. Looking up, Harry saw a pair of dark blue shorts hugging to Ginny's curvy hips. Continuing up, Harry saw that Ginny was wearing a yellow top that had capped sleeves, a plunging neckline and showed about 3 inches of her flat, toned stomach.  
  
Harry stopped breathing and only started again when Ron hit his back and said, "Your face is turning blue. You alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine." Gasped Harry while getting his breathing under control.  
  
Ron gave him a look, and then turned to the girls. His eyes lingered on Hermione even as he spoke to Ginny.  
  
"God Ginny. What took you two so long? We've been waiting for hours!"  
  
"You have not Ronald Weasley! We were a little over half an hour getting ready!" Replied Ginny showing her annoyance towards Ron.  
  
"Oh whatever." Mumbled Ron.  
  
The four teens had been in silence for a few minutes when Hermione spoke.  
  
"Should we go tell your Mum that we're ready to go now?" She asked Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Yeah probably." Said Ginny.  
  
"I'll get her." Volunteered Harry.  
  
He climbed the stairs and returned 3 minutes later with a smiling Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Alright everyone. We'll be flooing over," she purposely ignored the nervous look on Harry's face, "and going to Gringotts first. Come on now Ginny, Hermione, you girls go first."  
  
One by one that all stepped into the fireplace, and one by one they all found themselves in Diagon Alley.  
  
Once they all dusted themselves off, they set off down the street in the direction of the bank.

* * *

Eep! I'm SO sorry that I took so long to update this! I've been busy and had had a bit of a writers block. Hopefully I will be updating more often than I had been... Again, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed for me! I **REALLY** appriciate it! --Amie 


End file.
